Zoro's Gift
by TheDoublemintTwins11
Summary: Some people are just better than others. It's not like they try...they're just born that way. Then again, just because you have a skill, doesn't mean you know how to use it.


**This is just a random story that I started a long time ago, so long, in fact that I can't even remember when I wrote it. In any case,I stumbled across this in a notebook and decided to finish it. It aint great… its good enough.**

**-------------------------------**

_Everyone has a gift. A talent that is unique to you, and only you. Some can sing, some can draw, and for some, their talent is simply their charisma when dealing with others. Regardless of what your gift is, there is no other talent like yours. Some are so common that it may not be considered a gift at all. Other times there are talents so rare that when looked upon, may be considered a divine gift. People stop and stare in disbelief if you are seen exercising your abilities in public. These are the skills that aren't noticed by the user until it is pointed out or stumbled upon accidentally. For a certain green-haired swordsman that is exactly what happened._

Worst. Day. Ever. Today could _not_ get any worse. It all started last night, when Luffy decided that he was hungry. Now, normally this wouldn't have been a problem, but, of course, the traps Sanji set up in the kitchen failed to go off. And so, when Sanji went to make breakfast the next morning the refrigerator and all the pantries were bare, save for a few random spices.

So with a good whack from Nami the Strawhats changed course for the next town to restock. But wait! That would be _much _too easy. When they arrived it was discovered that they didn't have enough money to buy all the necessary supplies.

They'd decided to draw straws and the two people with the shortest straws would go into town to find a casino, maybe win some fast cash. Woe and behold, Zoro drew the smallest straw right off the bat. After this stroke of bad luck the gods must have said: 'Hell! Let's torture Zoro some more!' because Sanji was the one to draw the next smallest straw. He tried to get Nami to change her mind, send Luffy in his place. It was, after all, his fault, but this griping lead to no avail.

So there he was, sitting in a casino, watching Sanji play a game called Craps. The cook wouldn't let him play because he'd have never even heard of the game before, not that he was doing any better that Zoro could have been. After about seven failed attempts to win the game on Sanji's part, the swordsman decided that enough was enough.

"What's the matter Kuso-cook? Can't even win _one_ game?" he sneered from the side.

"Oh like _you_ could do any better!" the cook snapped.

"I could!"

"Is that so? Well then be my guest!" he said, thrusting the dice into Zoro's hands as he spoke.

the swordsman looked at the dice, up to Sanji, then back at the dice.

"Wait. How do you play again?"

He rolled his eyes and with a look that said 'Why am I doing this?' he explained that one simply had to roll a seven or an eleven. Naturally, there were other complicated rules but after the second one Zoro'd lost interest and had already rolled the dice.

A couple passing by congratulated him, so the swordsman could only make the assumption that he'd won, and he turned to the cook to with a jeer. After a few more games with the same results people started to take notice. He had his own cheer squad now, and someone must have discovered his name because that is what they are chanting. It was easy to tell that Sanji wasn't happy with the idea of Zoro being better than him, especially at a game that he'd had just learned, but that was just too bad for him.

After thirty-seven consecutive wins tey decided to call it quits. The two had enough money to restock. And the casino staff was looking at the pair strangely, they have been for a while now, so calling it quits is probably for the best. After all, it would be bad if the staff found out that the person who was cleaning them out was a pirate with a bounty on his head.

The crowd groaned and starts to disperse, finding no reason to stay, and revealing an extremely pleased navigator who had come to find them after growing impaitent. Zoro handed her his winnings without a second glance and headed for the ship, or more acurately, his interpretation of where the ship was. Yes, everyone has a gift. Some are better than others. This is definitely one of them.

-------------------------------

**Owari**

**Well there you have it, I hope ya liked it!**


End file.
